


Space Nerds

by PawnShop



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, allura is amazing and her x blm movement is my fave, haikyuu is fave pass it on, hunk is a kpop stan dont fight me on this, keith is emo for mcr, lance loves anime with all of his heart, more tags will be added as the fic goes on, shiro is always lost like all the time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawnShop/pseuds/PawnShop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was simply a post on twitter asking if anyone wanted to join a space group chat. It was meant to give Pidge more mutuals, those who also shared the same love for space as the teen. They didn’t expect it to become a groupchat that they would most of their time on, where they were constantly talking to from the time they wake up and to the time they go to sleep. The groupchat wasn’t simply a twitter groupchat anymore, it was more than that. </p>
<p>It was a place that they could call home. </p>
<p>Or better yet, Space Nerds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ninja Twerkles

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfic after five years of not writing one. And for my first fanfic in such a long time, I decided to do one about Voltron and in a twitter gc form. Hopefully you guys really like it because I fell in love with it. Well, I don't know what else to add here, so, uh, go ahead and read.

pidgey added k e i t h, hunk(ules), lancelot, princess allura, and Shiro

 

lancelot: AYE

hunk(ules): AYE

pidgey: Hello

lancelot: another gc

lancelot: sweet

hunk(ules): ikr, we needed to be apart of another one

lancelot: ^^ foreal! The last one we were in died after the first day

lancelot: it was lame!!

k e i t h: ?

k e i t h: what is this?

lancelot: a gc duh

k e i t h: well obviously, I’m asking WHAT gc is this

lancelot: oh

lancelot: tbh idk

pidgey: It’s a space gc. All of liked my post that I made a couple of days ago, where I would create a gc for people who also big fans of space

k e i t h: Ah

lancelot: i remember now! 

lancelot: hunk retweeted that tweet and i liked it

lancelot: how come youre just now making the gc??

pidgey: Because only five people really wanted to be in it. I wanted to wait a while to see if anyone else wanted to join

pidgey: I basically wasted my time waiting because no one else cared to join

lancelot: lame

lancelot: theyre all lame

hunk(ules): ^ agreed

pidgey: I guess

pidgey: But anyways, what’s all of your names?

lancelot: welp im lance

hunk(ules): I’m hunk

k e i t h: Keith

lancelot: gee, i wouldve never known that your name was keith

k e i t h: Oh shut up, as if your @ is more original than mine

lancelot: my @ will always be better than yours dude

k e i t h: Whatever man

pidgey: Uh, okay, nice to meet you guys. I’m Pidge

hunk(ules): nice to meet you too pidge!

lancelot: yeah nice to meet you!!

princess allura: Oh, another gc!

princess allura: Hello everyone, I’m Allura 

princess allura: Hopefully I didn’t miss the introduction session

lancelot: oh ho ho ho

lancelot: no need to worry princess

lancelot: the session can continue now that youre here

k e i t h: Oh my god….

hunk(ules): lance, dude, please don’t

lancelot: what?? cant i welcome the lady to our gc??

k e i t h: No. 

hunk(ules): I mean

hunk(ules): you could've done it differently

k e i t h: In a non flirting way

lancelot: whateves

princess allura: Um yeah… 

princess allura: Anyways, who made this gc?

princess allura: And what kind of gc is it?

hunk(ules): @pidgey aka pidge created it 

k e i t h: @pidgey and it's a space gc

princess allura: Really? Oh that's cool! 

princess allura: I've been waiting for this gc since they day I liked it

princess allura: All of my other space gcs died after two days 

lancelot: SAME PRINCESS

lancelot: hunk and I have been in a bunch of gcs together and almost all of them died after a week 

princess allura: Oh, I hate that so much! It's always so active and fun the first couple of days

princess allura: Then it's dead after that 

lancelot: I. HATE. THAT. SO. MUCH!!!! 

lancelot: and the people are always like “this gonna be lit fam” or “oh shit, it's lit” 

lancelot: but then turn and around and say “yall lame bruh” or “why is it so dead” 

lancelot: and they know damn well why its dead

princess allura: EXACTLY!

princess allura: No, no, you wanna know what I hate?

princess allura: When the gc is slowly dying and people decide to add about 15+ people to the gc and it’s lit for an hour before it dies again

hunk(ules): sounds like the last gc that we were in together

hunk(ules): the ninja twerkles 

lancelot: afjiaisjdsa omg i hated that gc so much

k e i t h: What kind of gc name is “the ninja twerkles”?

lancelot: dont ask

hunk(ules): you really don’t want to know

hunk(ules): but anyways, the gc was dying and barely anyone was talking in it. so, someone in the gc asked if she could add her friend. everyone said sure since it was already dying and didn’t really care. but then one person turned out to be two then four then ten then too many for us to really count

lancelot: THEY WERE GOING CRAZY

hunk(ules): ^ they really were

hunk(ules): my poor phone was blowing up the entire time so i had to mute the chat. they were worst than lance when he texts me

lancelot: HEY

hunk(ules): you know it’s true bro

princess allura: That sounds terrible

pidgey: I agree with Allura. Honestly, I would’ve left the chat

k e i t h: Same here

hunk(ules): tbh I thought about leaving once all of those people were added, but idk, I just didn’t?

lancelot: same hunk same

lancelot: its like you want to leave but you dont want to leave bc new ppl were added

lancelot: itll seem like youre not social or whatever

hunk(ules): ^ exactly

princess allura: I get what you’re saying, Lance

lancelot: thanks princess 

pidgey: Well, I’ll assure you guys that that won’t happen since I don’t have any mutuals really

pidgey: That and I don’t think anyone would really like to join a gc about space

k e i t h: Same

k e i t h: My only mutuals are those from my school and tbh, I don’t want to be in a gc with them

hunk(ules): my only mutual is lance and I barely want to be in the same gc as him

lancelot: w o w

lancelot: rude bro

lancelot: i thought that you loved me

hunk(ules): I was only kidding

lancelot: too late

lancelot: you already broke my heart bro

lancelot: you have broken our broship

lancelot: and not just once, but twice in one day!!!

k e i t h: I can understand why you don’t want to be in the same gc with him, Hunk

pidgey: He’s a bit… overly dramatic, if I must say

lancelot: our bromance has been ruined

hunk(ules): you get use to it after a while

lancelot: we’re suppose to be bros for lyfe

lancelot: youre my broski, broski

k e i t h: I don’t think I’ll be able to get use to it

lancelot: and im your broski

lancelot: we’re each others broskis!!!

princess allura: Is there a way to stop him?

k e i t h: ^

pidgey: ^^

hunk(ules): lance, dude, if you keep this up I’ll block you again

lancelot: YOU WOULDNT DARE

hunk(ules): I totally would

k e i t h: Do it, Hunk

lancelot: stfu keith

hunk(ules): but i’m serious dude, cool it a bit, will ya?

lancelot: i guess 

hunk(ules): thank you

pidgey: So that’s all that it takes? Threaten to block him and he’ll stop?

hunk(ules): yeah, he usually stops if i threaten to block him and sometimes, it doesn’t work

hunk(ules): then I actually block him and I’m lance free for an hour or two before he blows up my phone

k e i t h: Tbh that doesn’t sound surprising at all

k e i t h: I barely know him but I can already tell that he would do something like that

pidgey: It’s a good thing that he doesn’t have our numbers like he does with Hunk

pidgey: Which reminds me, do you guys know each other irl? 

hunk(ules): yeah, we used to go to the same high school together before I moved

lancelot: we’re bros

lancelot: weve been together since we both popped out

pidgey: That’s…. nice

k e i t h: Sounds terrible to me

k e i t h: Poor Hunk had to deal with you for that long?

lancelot: do you wanna fight dude??

lancelot: bc we can fight now!!!!!

hunk(ules): lance

hunk(ules): please

pidgey: Anyways

pidgey: If you don’t mind me asking, how old are you guys? And you preferred pronouns?

lancelot: both hunk and i are 18

lancelot: a pronouns??

pidgey: Yeah, as in how I should refer to you guys. For example, mine would be they/them

pidgey: Oh, and I’m 14 years olds

hunk(ules): oh, like he/him for lance and me?

hunk(ules): our last gc asked about this stuff

lancelot: since when?? i dont remember them asking that

hunk(ules): it was when they added all of those people and you said that you were muting the gc

hunk(ules): before i muted it, they asked about all of our pronouns and shit

lancelot: oh

k e i t h: Well, I’m 18 and I guess my pronouns are he/him? 

k e i t h: Is that right?

pidgey: Yeah, you guys got it. 

princess allura: Looks like I’m next!

princess allura: I’m 22 years old and my pronouns she/her

lancelot: ooo

lancelot: an older woman? 

lancelot: nice ;) 

hunk(ules): dude

hunk(ules): I will seriously block you if you keep this up

k e i t h: Do. It. Please. 

lancelot: if you want to me to get blocked so badly mr original 

lancelot: why don't you do yourself??

lancelot: HM???

k e i t h: You're right, I should do it myself

lancelot: wait

lancelot: dude i wasn't serious 

 

lancelot left 

 

k e i t h: And it has been done

hunk(ules): wow dude

hunk(ules): you actually did it

k e i t h: I mean, he was being pretty annoying 

hunk(ules): okay yeah, he was 

hunk(ules): but I want you guys to know that just because lance can be annoying

hunk(ules): and overly dramatic

pidgey: Extremely overly dramatic 

hunk(ules): and a bit of a flirt

princess allura: He was flirting? 

hunk(ules): but he's actually really cool and a very nice guy

hunk(ules): you guys just gotta give him some time 

pidgey: Like you said, despite Lance being overly dramatic, he seems like a very nice guy

princess allura: ^ I agree with Pidge

princess allura: Talking with Lance about different gcs that we’ve in, I could tell that he’s a cool person

k e i t h: Eh

k e i t h: He’s still annoying to me

hunk(ules): keith, please

hunk(ules): just give him a chance

k e i t h: I guess

k e i t h: But does that mean that I will have to unblock him?

hunk(ules): I didn’t say all of that

hunk(ules): I mean, he’s currently spamming my dms, wanting to be added back in

hunk(ules): but I have him muted so it’s all good

princess allura: Wow

pidgey: Sounds like you’re use to this, Hunk?

hunk(ules): eh, somewhat

hunk(ules): I barely block him, but when I do, he sends me a bunch of text messages

hunk(ules): because of that, I had to mute my phone

hunk(ules): but it’s whatever now

pidgey: If you say so

pidgey: So guys, since this is a space gc, what is it that you guys like about it?

princess allura: I took an astrology class during my second year of college

princess allura: And before then I was always interested in it from a  bunch of books that I used to read and that took place out in space

princess allura: It made me think about what could be out there, ya know

hunk(ules): that’s like with lance and me

hunk(ules): when we were younger, we would always have to go the library once a day and bring back two books each

hunk(ules): and the books that we decided to get where about space and we actually liked reading them

hunk(ules); that was the only thing we would read at the time and because of it, we were always interested in space

pidgey: Same goes for me, in a way. I read a bunch of books that took place in space, whether they were fiction or nonfiction, I had found them interesting

pidgey: Because of all of them, it makes you think who else is out there. It simply can not just be us in this universe. There's gotta be other lifeforms out there 

princess allura: Agreed, Pidge

princess allura: And can you believe it that there are actually people who try to say that we're the only beings in this universe? Like, are they being serious right now or are they pulling my chain?

pidgey: I tend to ignore people like that and don't even bother to communicate with them

pidgey: We'll never see eye to eye with each other, so, why bother? 

k e i t h: ^ Me tbh

k e i t h: And I guess with me it was more or so because my foster dad used to make me watch Star Wars with him and I guess that peaked my interest? 

k e i t h: And then after that I would only watch movies similar to it and read books that take place in space 

k e i t h: I haven't met anyone who really likes space like me and if they did, they were either hard core and knew way more than me about it or they just thought it was cool and didn't care to really talk about it 

k e i t h: So, I decided to try and meet some people who have the same interest as me, but I avoided all of the posts that had more than 10 retweets and likes 

pidgey: Well, I'm glad that you decided to join this gc, Keith and I feel you when it comes to post like that

pidgey: If a post about a gc has more than 10 retweets or likes, I avoid it like the plague 

pidgey: As to why I haven't joined a gc until I created this one 

k e i t h: Same here

k e i t h: I don't want to go through what the other three had went through with their many gcs

princess allura: You really don't, it's terrible 

hunk(ules): I mean, they're not all bad

hunk(ules): I've been apart of some decent gcs before 

hunk(ules): and Keith, mind unblocking Lance? I'm tired of him constantly texting and snapchatting me now

k e i t h: Yeah, sure dude, I'll go unblock him 

hunk(ules): thanks man 

 

hunk(ules) added lancelot 

 

lancelot: ABOUT TIME

lancelot: thought you guys forgot about me

pidgey: Sorry, who are you again? 

lancelot: PIDGE

pidgey: I'm kidding, chill

lancelot: you better be

lancelot: what did you guys even talk about while I was blocked? 

princess allura: We just talked about how we became interested in space and things related to it

hunk(ules): I already told them how we became interested in space, dude

lancelot: aw man that sounded like fun

lancelot: makes me wish I was here while it was gone but someone blocked me

k e i t h: You shouldn't have tried me 

pidgey: You really didn't miss much, we all had the same reason on why we became interested in it 

pidgey: We either read books about it, seen movies that took place in space, or like Allura, who took an astrology class in college 

lancelot: whoa really princess? 

lancelot: that sounds like a fun class lucky 

princess allura: It really was! I enjoyed it when I was a sophomore 

princess allura: It was fun and I also got my credit that I needed 

pidgey: That's cool

pidgey: If you don't mind me asking, what's your major, Allura?

princess allura: I'm a biology major

princess allura: I actually changed my major twice, but there's nothing wrong with that 

hunk(ules): what was your major before? 

princess allura: I actually went in as a Journalism major then switched to engineering for the rest of my freshman and half way through sophomore year

princess allura: It wasn't until I decided to switch it to biology and I stuck with that 

k e i t h: Oh wow, that's a lot but then again, that sounds like me

k e i t h: If I ever do come up with a major that I want to do

princess allura: Don't stress over it, Keith! You can go in as undecided 

princess allura: Nothing wrong with that 

k e i t h: Yeah, that’s what I put down for most colleges

princess allura: I have met some people that came in as undecided and soon found something they wanted to major in

princess allura: I couldn’t see myself doing that, but then again, I did change my major twice LOL

lancelot: like you said princess theres nothing wrong with that

lancelot: but i feel the same way as you

lancelot: i couldnt see mysefl going in as undecided bc i want to go in and know what i want to do

lancelot: as to why im going to college for aviation to become a pilot!!

pidgey: mysefl

lancelot: SHUT UP

princess allura: That’s amazing, Lance! Why did you decide on that?

lancelot: tbh idk really

lancelot: like as a kid i loved planes and always wanted to fly one

lancelot: and it just stuck with me after that

princess allura: Aw, that’s really cool

princess allura: Hunk, if I’m correct, since you’re 18, you’re a senior right?   
princess allura: What do you want to do in school, or are you going in as undecided like Keith?

hunk(ules): um, I’m thinking about engineering 

hunk(ules): I was going to go to a vocational high school for it, but I thought against it

princess allura: Well, I do hope you enjoy engineering

princess allura: I wanted to do it for a while, but then I realized that it wasn’t for me

princess allura: But I’m sure you’ll enjoy it!

pidgey: That’s pretty cool, guys. I wish all of you luck with school and that everything goes well

lancelot: thanks pidge

princess allura: Speaking of school, I should get ready to go to sleep, I have a class at 8 in the morning tomorrow

k e i t h: That’s terrible

hunk(ules): it’s late there? What time is it there?

princess allura: It’s 10:30 PM here, EST time that is

lancelot: its 9:30 here

lancelot: but even if it was later i would still up bc who cares about school?

lancelot: not me

pidgey: It’s 7:31 where I live

k e i t h: It’s 7:31 for me

k e i t h: Oh, we’re in the same timezone, Pidge

pidgey: So we are. If you don’t mind me asking, where do you live?

pidgey: You don’t have to answer

k e i t h: No, it’s cool

k e i t h: I’m from Cali

pidgey: That’s cool, I’m from Washington

lancelot: DC??

pidgey: No dumbass, the actual state Washington

hunk(ules): bro, if she was from DC, she would be in the same timezone as Allura

lancelot: I WAS KIDDING JEEZ

lancelot: im not an idiot like how you guys think i am

k e i t h: Sure you were…

lancelot: SHUT UP KEITH

princess allura: Even though I would love to see Lance have another temper tantrum, I really have to leave 

princess allura: It was really nice meeting all of you! Goodnight guys!

pidgey: Goodnight, Allura

hunk(ules): night

k e i t h: Night

lancelot: goodnight princess

lancelot: dream about me

princess allura: No thank you.

lancelot: aw

pidgey: It’s not late here, but I do have to do some of my work. I’ll see you guys later, if you’re all still on

lancelot: ill be here!!

pidgey: Hm, anyone else? 

hunk(ules): I should be

k e i t h: Same

k e i t h: I also have to leave though, I have to go eat. See you guys

hunk(ules): alright, see you guys

lancelot: i guess it’s just us

lancelot: LETS SPAM THE GC WITH A BUNCH OF MESSAGES

hunk(ules): I don’t think they’ll like that dude

hunk(ules): just message me in our private gc

lancelot: aw okay

lancelot: oh, before I leave, let me change the name

 

lancelot changed the group name to Space Nerds

 

lancelot: pretty cool right??

hunk(ules): it’s definitely better than ninja twerkles

lancelot: dude

lancelot: any gc name is better than ninja twerkles

 

One Hour Later

Shiro: Um, excuse me, what is this? Why is it called Space Nerds and why do I have over 250 messages from it?

lancelot: welcome to Space Nerds my dude

lancelot: where we talk about anything that has to dude with space and other shit

lancelot: the leader of our group is pidge since they creaeted the gc and the other members of it are allura, hunk, raticate, and me, lance

k e i t h: creaeted

k e i t h: And fuck you, Lance

lancelot: RUDE

Shiro: Oh, this is a space gc? That’s cool. I’m Shiro, nice to meet you guys. I can’t really stay for too long since I only wanted to see why I had so many messages from twitter

Shiro: But it was only from a space gc, which I’m happy to be apart of. Too bad I wasn’t here earlier while you guys were all talking, I had class

hunk(ules): you’re cool, dude, don’t worry about it

hunk(ules): it’s also getting late here and I have to sleep or else I won’t get up tomorrow

hunk(ules): goodnight guys

lancelot: boo dude its only 10:33

lancelot: youre weak

hunk(ules): better watch it, Lance, or I’ll get Keith to block you again

k e i t h: You really don’t have to tell me, I’ll do it

lancelot: AIFJAIDJA

lancelot: NO im good, its getting late anyways so im gonna hit the hay

k e i t h: Weak.

lancelot: SHUT UP RATICATE

 

lancelot left

 

hunk(ules): well, there goes my phone but thank you anyways, Keith

hunk(ules): goodnight guys and it was nice meeting you, Shiro

Shiro: Oh, it was also meeting you as well…. Hunk?

hunk(ules): yep, that’s me!

Shiro: Alright, good, I got it right. And I also have to sleep, it’s late and I have to get up early for class tomorrow. Goodnight to whoever is left

k e i t h: Goodnight guys

k e i t h: Well, since I’m the only one here, I’ll just go to


	2. Screw School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY HEY! Sorry for not updating after so long, before, it was simply because I was starting college and never had the time to really finish the second chapter. Though, I've been working on it, and other fanfics, and finally finished this chapter! I do hope that you guys like it. Also, with anything that Lance says, such as insults, that are offensive, please do know that they'll be talked about in future chapters. Including some heavier topics, but that won't be for a while now, so, no need to worry!

7:02 AM PST, March 14th, 2016

princess allura: Good morning to whoever is up!

princess allura: I’m finally out of class and my next one doesn’t start until 12

lancelot: good morning princess

lancelot: unlike you im in class but im on my phone. why?

lancelot: bc i dont care about school

k e i t h: I hope you get your fucking phone taken away

lancelot: R U D E

lancelot: why are you so rude during this beautiful morning?

k e i t h: It's fucking seven in the morning where I'm at and the sun is shining down and shit

k e i t h: It's too fucking early for this shit

lancelot: okay but same

princess allura: Well, I guess this means that Keith isn't a morning person

k e i t h: You're right about that one!

lancelot: too bad you gotta go to school

lancelot: make sure not to fall asleep in class

k e i t h: Tbh I can always pretend to be sick and stay home

k e i t h: My parents will totally believe me

princess allura: No way, Keith, you can't do that!

princess allura: You're a senior in high school with only three months left, you have to be at school

lancelot: he doesnt really have to princess

princess allura: These last three months are very important for you

princess allura: Lance, please, shut up

lancelot: im just saying!!!

k e i t h: Yeah, yeah, I hear that all the time

k e i t h: My parents say it, my teachers say it, and even my damn classmates say it

k e i t h: Can everyone stop saying that to me?

lancelot: no way dude

lancelot: thats all youre gonna hear for a while

lancelot: as to why you gotta tune people out my dude

princess allura: I agree with Lance on that!

princess allura: It's one of the few things that you're gonna hear as a senior in high school

k e i t h: I guess

princess allura: But I'll be honest and say that I did hate it when people would ask me “what college are you going to” or “what are you planning on doing”

lancelot: me

lancelot: that describes me

k e i t h: That's fucking me right there

k e i t h: Especially because I have no clue what I want to do or where I want to go

lancelot: my family is ALWAYS asking me that

k e i t h: I'm fucking tired of it

lancelot: im tired of their fucking questions

princess allura: LOL well, you boys are gonna have to get used to it until you graduate

princess allura: And even by the time you'll graduate, you're gonna have people asking if you're excited or not

lancelot: nope nope nope

lancelot: i don't want to hear any of that shit after I graduate

k e i t h: I actually agree with Lance on that

lancelot: if i have to hear that my entire summer then I'm gonna scream

princess allura: Well, looks like you're gonna be screaming a lot this summer!

k e i t h: I feel bad for whoever has to deal with him during the summer

lancelot: RUDE X2

lancelot: and for your info hunk is gonna visit me this summer before we go to college

k e i t h: Poor Hunk, he's gonna have to deal with you and your screaming

lancelot: SKOSKDKS SHUT IP YOU

k e i t h: Shut ip

lancelot: Osjdksis

lancelot: i hope you get caught trying to pretend to be sick

k e i t h: And I hope you get your fucking phone taken away for being on it in class

princess allura: Can you two please calm down? It's too early for you two to be like this

princess allura: Keith, you should get ready for school, and Lance, you should get off your phone and pay attention in class

lancelot: no can do, princess, there's nothing to pay attention to

princess allura: And why is that?

lancelot: because i’m in art rn and everyone is doing their own little project and i already competed mine

princess allura: Is that so? What did you do for your art class?

lancelot: a self portrait because that's the easiest thing to do

princess allura: That doesn't sound easy….

lancelot: i mean

lancelot: it's not but like it was the easiest option out of the ones that our teacher had for us

k e i t h: You don't seem like the artsy type

lancelot: im not really

lancelot: it was just a class that I had to take for an art credit and it was one that i’ve been taking since 9th grade

lancelot: this is my fourth year of art

princess allura: That's cool! Actually reminds me of my high school experience

k e i t h: I only took one year of art and I'm so glad that that's over with

princess allura: Art for me was a lot of fun and I always enjoyed it. Too bad I only took it for a year because it was a lot of fun

lancelot: huh

lancelot: there are two types of people

lancelot: hey that gives me a perfect idea for a post

lancelot: brb kids

k e i t h: ? What the fuck does he mean by that?

princess allura: I’m not too sure…

princess allura: I don’t really understand post like that sometimes

k e i t h: Really? You seem like someone who would understand all of these twitter posts and memes

princess allura: Well, it looks like you were wrong about me

lancelot shared a Tweet with you and said: MADE IT

k e i t h: I guess I was…

k e i t h: ? I don’t get it….

lancelot: it’s like i’m saying that there two types of way that people see a situation ya know??

lancelot: haven't you seen posts like these before?

k e i t h: Maybe? Idk I'm barely on twitter to see stuff like that

princess allura: I see it a lot, but I never understood it too much

lancelot: w o w

lancelot: i kinda figured that keith wouldn't know shit about stuff like this

k e i t h: Fuck you

lancelot: but you princess?? i would think you would understand stuff like this!!

princess allura: I do, but at the same time, it's like I don't

Shiro: I feel the same way, Allura.

lancelot: WHOA DUDE

lancelot: have you been here the whole time??

Shiro: Um, yes? I've actually been here a bit longer, I just never said anything because no one else was on.

lancelot: and you didn't try to say hi or even good morning??

Shiro: When I first came on, it was a bit early, maybe, six in the morning for me? And I didn't want to say anything since no one else was here and you all were probably sleep. And by the time I did come back on, you were all in the middle of a conversation.

lancelot: huh

k e i t h: Why the fuck were you even up so early?

k e i t h: That's like scientifically impossible for a person to be up so early

princess allura: Maybe not for you, Keith, but it is for others

k e i t h: But like how? How can you guys get up so early in the morning?

Shiro: It all depends on the person. Some of us are morning people while others have a more difficult time trying to get up.

lancelot: ^^

lancelot: basically what he said

lancelot: look dude I feel the same way bc im not really a morning person

lancelot: my mom is the one that wakes me up by a certain time bc I won't get mg ass up

k e i t h: Lucky you, having your mom wake you up must be nice

k e i t h: mg

lancelot: you got a problem with my mom waking me up??

lancelot: SHUT UP BEFORE I BLOCK YOU

hunk(ules): lance, dude, can you not? it's too early for this

hunk(ules): also good morning everyone

lancelot: BRO

princess allura: Good morning, Hunk!

lancelot: i didn’t think you would come on bc of your first bell

hunk(ules): well, luckily for me, we have a sub

hunk(ules): Mrs. Grower is sick and we’re currently doing this math worksheet that has nothing to do with our lesson

lancelot: oh shit dude that sucks

lancelot: i still don’t know how you survive with having math as your first bell

lancelot: and it’s pre-calculus!!

hunk(ules): dude, same, I’m always half dead in this class

hunk(ules): but I should be saying that to you, dude, you have art for your first bell

lancelot: it’s not THAT bad

lancelot: i’m actually happy that it’s my first class of the day bc on some days i don’t have shit to do

k e i t h: That actually sounds nice, even though I hate art

k e i t h: But I’m happy with my current first bell, English

hunk(ules): I would rather have English over Math as a first bell

lancelot: how the hell haven’t you fallen asleep in your class keith??

lancelot: if it were me i would’ve fell asleep and didn’t you say that you’re not a morning person??????

k e i t h: There are some days that I do fall asleep in class, but it’s actually not that bad

k e i t h: My English teacher is really cool and chill and the work that he gives us isn’t that hard or anything

Shiro: Lance, I’ve been meaning to ask you this, but why do you use so many question marks?

lancelot: bc it’s a way of life dude

lancelot: just go with it

Shiro: I see.

hunk(ules): Keith, dude, I wished that I had your teacher for my first bell

hunk(ules): My math teacher is constantly yelling at people and she isn’t that great of a teacher. We have a test next Friday and I might fail it because she’s not that great of a teacher

princess allura: That’s terrible, Hunk!

princess allura: If you ever need help with pre-calculus, I can always help you. Math was actually my best subject

k e i t h: That sucks dude….

Shiro: Same for me, Hunk, if you ever need help, you can always ask me.

hunk(ules): thanks guys, I really appreciate it

lancelot: i would love some help with my math class princess

lancelot: why don’t you tutor me as well? ;)

princess allura: Any time, Hunk. Message me whenever you need some help

princess allura: I’ll only tutor you if you actually need help

hunk(ules): don’t pay him any mind, Allura, math is actually a subject that he’s good at

lancelot: BRO

hunk(ules): it’s the truth

lancelot: well you didn’t have to tell her!!

hunk(ules): it’s pay back from when you spammed my phone last night

lancelot: BLAME KEITH FOR THAT

lancelot: HE WAS THE ONE THAT BLOCKED ME

k e i t h: I can do it again if you don’t fucking calm the fuck down

Shiro: Guys, please calm down. It’s too early for you all to be like this.

princess allura: I agree with Shiro, you guys have to calm down

princess allura: Or else I’ll block all of you

hunk(ules): I’m not doing anything though…

lancelot: fine i’ll stop

lancelot: i don’t want princess to block me

k e i t h: Whatever

princess allura: Good boys!

pidgey: I see that I’ve missed a lot since I have over 150+ messages

pidgey: Why the heck are all of you even up so early?

k e i t h: That’s what I’m saying, Pidge!

princess allura: Good morning Pidge, and what time is it there for you?

pidgey: It’s 7:30 and I just decided to wake up

pidgey: I have 30 minutes to get ready for school

lancelot: jesus christ dude

lancelot: why did you get up so late?

pidgey: Because I stayed up too long doing homework and finishing up a project for class that I had to do all by myself and I didn’t finish it until four in the morning

hunk(ules): that’s terrible, I’m sorry Pidge

princess allura: I can’t believe that you had to do all of that by yourself

princess allura: You better tell your teacher that you did all of it yourself and that they should give your so called “partners” Fs for not helping you

pidgey: No need to apologize, Hunk. The ones who should be apologizing are those stupid classmates that I was paired up with

pidgey: And I will, Allura. I’m actually gonna go talk to my teacher before first period, that is, if I get ready in enough time

princess allura: Then go ahead and get ready! Get off your phone and get ready for school

pidgey: Okay, okay, I’m getting ready, mom

princesss allura: Good!

princess allura: And please don’t call me mom, I’m nothing like one

lancelot: you kinda are princess

princess allura: And how so?

lancelot: it’s like you have that mom sort of nature i guess??

lancelot: you’re always the main one who tries to stop us from starting anything

pidgey: You’re the oldest out of everyone

lancelot: ^^ that too

princess allura: Not everyone, I’m older than the four of you, but we don’t know how old Shiro is

Shiro: Oh, I’m 21. How old are you, Allura?

princess allura: 22..

princess allura: Fuck….

lancelot: LOL YOU’RE EVEN OLDER THAN SHIRO

lancelot: and whoa i didn’t think you could cuss princess

princess allura: Lance, please, shut up

Shiro: So you’re older? Then that means that you’re also in college?

princess allura: I am, I’m a Biology major

Shiro: That’s cool. I'm an Education major, hoping to become an elementary teacher.

princess allura: That's great! I never thought about becoming teacher, I wouldn't be able to handle those younger than me

lancelot: sounds like me

hunk(ules): that's a lie, lance

hunk(ules): you're amazing when it comes to taking care of children

lancelot: that's only if I'm related to them

lancelot: i struggle when it comes to other people's kids

pidgey: You're actually good with kids?

lancelot: i have a huge family who I actually live with

lancelot: and a lot of younger cousins

lancelot: im usually the one who watches them

hunk(ules): he actually surprises me too with that side of him

hunk(ules): like, he knows how to handle kids and you wouldn't think that because he doesn't look the type

lancelot: RUDE

hunk(ules): but then again he does act like a child himself, so, I guess

lancelot: R U D E

hunk(ules): just saying dude

lancelot: still rude

princess allura: ANYWAYS

pidgey: Moving on

princess allura: It’s amazing that you’re aspiring to be a teacher, Shiro! If you don’t mind me asking, why a teacher?

Shiro: My mom runs a daycare and I would always help her with the kids that she had to watch and I guess that was when I wanted to do something involving kids.

Shiro: That and I used to do Teaching Professions at my school.

pidgey: Teaching Professions?

princess allura: I don’t think I’m familiar with that

lancelot: oh shit man, my friend does that!!!!

hunk(ules): who?

lancelot: jeremy

hunk(ules): really? I didn’t know that

Shiro: It’s a program that some high schools have where junior and seniors are able to get a taste of the teaching field. Once you’re a senior, you’ll be able to work alongside a teacher as their assistant.

lancelot: well yeah bc he’s my friend and npt yours

hunk(ules): shut up, lance

princess allura: That sounds like a lot of fun, Shiro! I’m not sure if my school had that and even if they did, I still wouldn’t join, but that’s only me

k e i t h: npt

lancelot: asjdaifnag

Shiro: Uh…

pidgey: Just ignore them, Shiro

Shiro: And that’s fine, Allura, teaching isn’t for everyone. Most people in my program didn’t become teachers in the end, but it does help people see if teaching is for them.

hunk(ules): that’s cool

k e i t h: I think my school offers that, but I’m not sure really

k e i t h: I never cared and paid attention to courses like that unless they’re required ones

princess allura: Same here, Keith

princess allura: And aren’t you supposed to be getting ready for school, Keith and Pidge?

k e i t h: Can I not go?

pidgey: Don’t worry, my mom is about to drop me off

princess allura: You have to go, Keith

princess allura: And that’s impressive, Pidge! Hopefully you get all of the credit on the assignment that you worked on

pidgey: I hope so too, I worked really hard on it

lancelot: if you dont get all of the credit then egg her house

lancelot: or talk to your teacher

hunk(ules): go with the latter

pidgey: I might egg their house tho, sounds a lot more exciting than talking to them

lancelot: YES DO THAT

princess allura: Pidge, please don’t do what Lance just said. Just talk to your teacher

lancelot: why not both??

Shiro: Because it could lead Pidge to getting in a lot of trouble if they were to do that.

pidgey: Don’t worry guys, I won’t do that

pidgey: Maybe

princess allura: PIDGE

pidgey: I’m kidding, Allura

pidgey: Alright I gotta get off, I’m getting closer to my school. I’ll talk to you guys when school is out

princess allura: See ya, Pidge, have a good day at school

hunk(ules): see you later dude

Shiro: Bye Pidge.

k e i t h: I guess that means I should leave too

lancelot: i think you should or else allura will nag you until you left

princess allura: Lance, please shut up

princess allura: And you really should, Keith, your education is very important

k e i t h: I’ve been told

k e i t h: I’ll most likely talk to you guys while I’m in class

princess allura: It all depends, I actually have to head back to class and after that I might not be on ‘till later

Shiro: Same goes for me. I only have an half an hour break every once in a while before I have to leave. So, I think I’m gonna leave now, see you all later hopefully.

lancelot: bye shiro

princess allura: See you later, Shiro

princess allura: But just like him, I’m gonna leave. Get to school Keith and I want the three of you to pay attention in class instead of talking here

lancelot: can’t promise that

k e i t h: Same

hunk(ules): Don’t worry about me, Allura, I’ll actually pay attention in class

princess allura: Thank you, Hunk. See you guys later

lancelot: bye princess!!

lancelot: looks like we got the gc to ourselves boys

k e i t h: You mean you guys do, I have to hurry and get to school and try to pay attention in class

lancelot: do you mean youre gonna fall asleep in class?

k e i t h: Same thing

hunk(ules): I gotta get to my next class, Lance, so I can’t talk to you really

lancelot: shit man, that’s wack af

lancelot: who am I gonna hang with?

hunk(ules): Isn’t your next bell Anatomy?

lancelot: oh shit, youre right

lancelot: sorry fellas cant chat, heading off to the worst class in the wolrd

k e i t h: wolrd

lancelot: DIE UGLY


End file.
